Galactic Nexus/Episode 12: For One Cause
Story so far Roleplay "... It is a pleasure. I am Frisch Celerent." "Name's Heiz Celerent," Heiz introduced himself after his older brother. "Ah, you two are brothers eh? Nothing beats a good sibling bond," Romar said with a little laugh. "Now if ain't too much to ask, I'd like to know where the hell I am. I assume you two live here or something like that. Either way you probably know more than I do." "We're on Mobius," Heiz answered. "And no, we don't live here—we're actually from Crystialga. Dunno if you've heard of it before." "I have not heard of either of those places before, so... yeah I'm pretty much lost." "... We've been sent here due to the same anomaly that had been investigated by the researchers we stopped," Frisch added. "An anomaly? Hm... say, could that be the reason why censor keeps disappearing before I got here?" "... You could say that. In the first place, how did you end up here?" "Well that's the thing, I don't know so much myself. I was flying my jet around during a search and rescue operation as a favor for someone, and before I know it I'm suddenly on Mobius." "He got dragged with us here at a different timeframe? That means he's transported here later." "... Search and rescue operation?" "Yeah. Turns out some parts of a ship's crew belonging to the Wandering Juries just disappeared, along with their captain. By any chance have you seen them? Would make my job a lot easier." "..." Frisch paused for a while. After all, he has no knowledge about the fleet. But there was one thing he noticed—the rather foreign attire Romar was donning. Somehow it reminded him of a certain someone. But who exactly? "... We know nothing. But I can infer something related to what you're referring to." Heiz raised an eyebrow, catching on, though unsure. "Frisch, do you think...?" Romar would simply wait for Frisch to say something, only to hear the opposite thing he wanted to hear... at least it seemed like it. What was this "something" he wondered though. Overhearing Heiz only made him wonder more. "Alright, so what is it then?" "... Julia," Frisch simply said. "Called it," Heiz agreed. "Similar garments." Romar's eyebrows had raised almost immediately upon hearing that name. Soon, a grin formed on his face. "Ah, so you have found the captain! Thank the gods, that's one thing off the list," he said. So he did know Julia... kind of explained why she knew him in a way. "And you're meant to rescue her, right?" Heiz asked. "Though we're kinda in a pickle right now. We've been attacked again, but by a different enemy." "Search and rescue, yeah. Though kinda can't do the rescuing if I don't know where the fleets are," Romar answered. "Attacked? Ah, you mean those flying hordes of... whatever those were, angels I think?" "Yeah, but thanks to her and one of our comrades, they managed to easily keep them at bay." "I noticed that, fine work on their part. So you've found her, but what about the crew that disappeared with her? Anything on that?" "... We had no idea that she mans a ship crew until you mentioned," Frisch answered. "... Which means we have no information on their whereabouts... But we surely know why they disappeared." "Ah, damn it... well, better than nothing, I suppose. Care to tell me where she is? Rather keep an eye on her so I don't get chewed out by Lar'," he said. "Lar?" Setting that small thought aside, he nodded to Romar's request. "... Will do. Please follow us." With that said, Frisch began to walk his way back to the camp as Heiz joined by his side. "Alright, lead the way m'good man." Once Frisch and Heiz made their way to the camp, Romar followed behind them. And so, with the guards just sort of blocking his way... The lupine Mobian casually vaulted over one soldier's shoulder before using him as a springboard; casually laughing his ass off while he continued his casual run towards Freedom HQ. "Madlads man! Madlads!" Darkstorm patrols the area alone keeping Scythe (his angel blade) at his side. He would have little time to react as a white and blue streaked blur of sorts wound up vaulting over his shoulders and moving on, likely being chased by some of the security around the campgrounds. As that was going on, Seele was inside the big tent with Ishvati and Julia. She tilted her head to the side out of boredom. Looks like she was waiting for Frisch and Heiz to return—she had to do something with them as soon as possible. Though when she sensed friendlies approaching the room, she raised an eyebrow. She expected the Celerent brothers to return at that very moment, but no. It was someone else, and they were not alone. Spongey here Anyone here